Where She Belongs
by hallogurl
Summary: Two new girls spin Degrassi upside down! Will the boys be able to resist them? Has Manny found new friends? Read!
1. New Wave

****

Hello! 'Tis me, Kaori-chan! I'm a huge fan of Degrassi and a huge fan of Manuela Santos/Cassie Steele. This story is about me (Kaori!) and my twin sister (Kiari!) who arrive at Degrassi and turn the school upside down! Read on…sorry to be so pushy! ;

Where She Belongs

Degrassi: The Next Generation

Part One: New Wave

By: KaoriNeko

The glass doors to Degrassi Community School swung open. It was a cool October day and Ms. Kwan's homeroom class was expecting two new students.

The new students strutted down the hallways, the boys gasped and the girls screamed in terror.

"Well, today class, we'll be having two new students joi-" Mrs. Kwan began, but before she could finish, the door opened and the boys in the classroom began whooping and clapping.

"Boys, Boys, calm down," Ms. Kwan shouted. "These are our new students, Kaori and Kiari Gray. They just moved here from Tokyo, they also lived in New York for three years! So welcome them!"

"Do you chicks, like, speak English?" Spinner questioned. Kaori and Kiari stared at him disgustingly. They both had bright green eyes, honey colored hair which was streaked with blonde, and they wore matching bejeweled Dolce & Gabbana chiffon baby-doll dresses, except Kaori's was blue and Kiari's was pink.

The girls walked over to their seats and sat down, their Gucci stilettos clicking. They were seated by a cute girl wearing a pink paper boy hat and pink velour track suit. She had black hair which tumbled down to her back. She smiled at them, her dimples making her seem even more nice.

"Hi, I'm Manuela Santos, nice to meet you!"

"Kaori."

"Kiari." The twins said back to Manuela with smiles spreading across their faces.

Kaori and Kiari entered Degrassi's lunch room and the boys once again started clapping. Spinner ran up to Kaori and grabbed her hand, "I love you, I'll leave my girlfriend to be with you!"

"Back the hell off…" Kaori mumbled, she and her sister went to the empty table by the window. Crowds of girls flocked to the table, except Hazel and Paige.

"Who the hell do they think they are?!" Paige screamed.

"I know!" Hazel said, having to agree with her best friend's statement. But secretly, like all the other girls Paige and Hazel wanted to know where they got their Dolce & Gabbana!

"Man, those girls are hot!" Jimmy said, he Spinner, Craig, and Marco had just exited Science.

"I know, even I'd date them!" Marco said. The whole group erupted in laughter.

"Too bad Jimmy and I are tied down…damnit!" Spinner said. Craig smiled, he wasn't, at least he didn't think so. Ashley had so many mood swings, it's like she was PMSing all year. Suddenly, Craig spotted Kaori, she was bent over picking up something that fell from her open locker. He could see her thong through the sheer material of her Dolce & Gabbana dress.

"Hey, Kaori!" Craig said, she turned around, her long honey and blonde streaked hair swinging.

"Hey, aren't you Craig?" she asked. Craig nodded his curly head and left his group. Spinner, Marco, and Jimmy clapped and kept walking.

"So, do you like it here so far?" Craig asked the girl before him. She nodded slightly.

"You just made it better." She closed her locker and walked away, Craig watched as her hips switched with each step. He had to ask her out, he had to.

"Hey, Kiari!" Manuela called out to the girl in front of her. Kiari turned around smiling.

"Hello, Manuela! How are you?" Manuela nodded.

"I'm good, but you can call me Manny, I was wondering, do you and your sister have any friends? 'Cause I don't, I'm kind of known as the Degrassi Slut."

"Of course we'll be your friends! All the other girls just want to be our friends because of our style…" Kiari said, flipping through her math book. They were in the library and their math teacher sent them to study together.

"I'm so glad, 'cause everyone hates me now…" Manny said.

The next day at school, the students were still buzzing over the twins.

"I heard they had to be expelled from their school because they broke some girl's jaw…"

"I heard they were expelled because they were streaking at football games…"

Kaori and Kiari just laughed it off, it was so hilarious how people start gossip and the gullible people fall for it. It was a Friday and they were preparing to go to New York City to shop like they did every weekend. They needed new clothes badly, today they were wearing Prada mini-dresses, Kaori's blue and Kiari's pink.

"Hey, girls, wait up!" Manny called. She ran up to the twins and grabbed their hands.

"Are you two doing anything this weekend?" Kaori nodded.

"We're going shopping down in NYC, we'll be staying at the Tribeca Star Hotel, you should come." Manny shrugged.

"I dunno, I have to ask."

"Hey, Kaori!" A voice shouted from behind, it was Craig. Craig grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her away from the group. Kiari giggled and kept walking with Manny, Manny looked over her shoulder then turned back. She was over Craig, right?

"What the hell!" Kaori said in response to Craig's roughness. Craig smiled and Kaori melted, his teeth were so white.

"Hey, won't you come with me to the Maple Leafs game on Friday?" Kaori shook her head.

"Can't, me, Kiari, and Manny are going shopping in New York City…hey, you should come! …And bring someone for Kiari and Manny so they won't be lonely." Craig laughed, he just met this girl and they were already leaving the country…that's so sexy!

"So is everyone ready? My dad will be dropping us off at the bus station." Kiari said as she, Manny, Kaori, Craig, and two of his friends, Jimmy and Spinner were waiting for their dad, Hiro, to pick them up. A big, black Cadillac Escalade pulled up to the school. The doors swung open and the teens began to pile into the giant SUV.

"So you must be Craig," Mr. Gray said. "Kaori speaks of you all the time, it drives Hana crazy."

"Craig, this is my dad, Kevin, by the way, Hana is my mom." Kaori said and motioned for her dad to drive.

After about fifteen minutes of awkward silence, the SUV pulled up to the bus station and the teenagers climbed out. When they were buying their tickets, Craig had his hand on Kaori's butt and amazingly, Kaori thought nothing of it. I guess in a way, she's an easy girl.

They boarded the bus and waited for it to start moving. Kaori, Kiari, and Manny sat in one row and Craig, Jimmy, and Spinner sat behind them.

"Those girls are hot!" Spinner whispered. He was right, Kiari, Kaori, and Manny were wearing matching leather skirts. Manny's top was yellow, Kaori's blue, and Kiari's hot pink. A lot of cleavage spilled out the top but the boys loved it.

"Can't wait to see what goes down in NYC!" Jimmy said. Then the boys all shouted.

"WHAT HAPPENS IN NEW YORK! STAYS IN NEW YORK!" …Or so they thought.

That's the end of part one! You like? Send me your ideas, thoughts, or suggestions. I'm open to anything. You can even say if I should make the story better! Kaori says e-mail her!!


	2. What Happens in NYC! Stays in NYC!

****

Kaori is back to hit you up with more Degrassi!! OO; Get ready, this part is craaaaaaaaaazy!! By the way, I've only been to Gucci once in NYC, so I'm not sure if they still ask for the little Gucci cards like they asked meh mommy. So don't flame me because I wrote the thing wrong…now…read!! ;;

Where She Belongs

Degrassi: The Next Generation

Part Two: What happens in NYC! Stays in NYC!

By: KaoriNeko

Kaori, Kiari, Manny watched as the three boys lugged Kaori and Kiari's Luis Vuitton luggage to the elevator.

"You girls sure do travel light." Manny said dripping with sarcasm.

"Maybe we should have called a bell boy…" Kaori said giggling as she and her girlfriends entered the giant hotel.

"So, how many rooms are there?" Jimmy questioned. The girls smiled deviously.

"We have a suite on the top floor." Kaori said.

"How many beds?" Craig asked as the elevator rose up and up.

"Three, why?" Kiari asked.

"Dude, these girls want us!" Spinner whispered to Craig.

"Oh, there are six people here, guess we'll have to get two rooms!" Manny said.

"No," Spinner screamed. "I mean, we don't want you to spend too much money. We'll just share beds!"

The girls smiled as the metal elevator doors opened up and they stepped out. Kaori slid the cardkey and the door swung open.

"Sweet!" Spinner screamed. It was sweet alright, it had a bowling lane, pool table, and a dance floor.

"How'd you afford this?" Craig said.

"Dad is a real estate agent, he bought this place years ago." Kiari said, grabbing her pink bowling ball. On the hot pink ball, in pale pink lettering was Kiari's name. She rolled the ball and it landed in the gutter.

Spinner laughed and ran up behind her, "Let me help…" He pushed his body against hers and held her arm.

"Whoa, what're you doin' there?" Kiari said jumping back.

"Just helping." Spin responded, he got back behind her and showed her how to bowl.

"Hey, Jimmy! Bet you can't beat me." Manny said smiling. She ran over to the pool table and got her stick. "Rack up, cutie."

Jimmy smiled and placed the ball in the triangle (I dunno what it's called…--;;). He grabbed a stick and hit the balls, "Prepare to lose…"

Kaori led Craig into the airplane hangar sized bedroom, three large beds aligned the left wall and on the right was a bathroom door.

"So you like it here?" Kaori asked, sitting down on the bed. She patted the space next to her and Craig sat down.

"Yeah, really cool." he said nervously. Kaori smiled and pushed him back on the bed, she climbed on top of him and she kissed him…hard. That night, at approximately 9:49 PM, Craig Manning lost his virginity.

Paige rang Spinner's doorbell, "Spinner! Where are you!" The door opened and Spinner's blonde mother was standing before the teen blonde.

"Gavin isn't here, he went with Jimmy, Craig, Manuela, and the two new girls to New York."

Paige's eyes widened, "You let him go! I told him he couldn't!"

"Well Gavin needs a little fun in his life, he's almost seventeen! He needs to be a kid before he grows up."

Paige growled and stormed off. How could someone's own mother let them travel to the US with a horde of sluts? The bitch was crazy! Paige pulled out her cell phone from her purse, she dialed Hazel's number and waited for her sidekick to answer.

"Hello?" Hazel questioned.

"Hey, this is Paige."

"Hi!" Hazel was excited to finally talk to someone, she hadn't heard from Jimmy since Friday. "Have you heard from Jimmy, his parents weren't there either."

"Jimmy's not home either? He must've gone to New York with those…those whores!!" Paige screamed.

"What!?" Hazel screamed back.

"Yes, with Manny, Kaori, and Kiari. I though Manny was our friend!" Paige said as she hopped into her brother, Dylan's, car. Marco sat in the backseat.

"What's goin' on?" he asked the blonde girl as his boyfriend started the car. Paige took her cell phone off of her ear and shouted.

"Marco, Craig, and Jimmy went to New York with Manny and those new girls!" Marco laughed.

"I know that!"

"What, how could you let them go?" Paige said.

"Well, you and Hazel have been so controlling, Spin and Jimmy had to get away…and well Craig, he needs a girl." Marco replied, putting on his sunglasses.

"'Haze, we're coming to get you," Paige hung up her phone. "Dylan, we have to pick up Hazel."

"Why?" Dylan asked, turning the steering wheel to the left.

"All four of us are going to make a plan…a plan to make school a living hell for those three girls…"

"Gucci, here we come!!" Manny screamed as she, The Twins, Craig, Jimmy, and Spinner walked down Fifth Avenue.

"What's Gucci?" Jimmy asked. Kaori smiled as they stopped in front of the store, she pointed to the front of the store. Jimmy peeked inside and saw shoes, clothes, and sunglasses.

"Whoa!" Spinner said excitedly. He swung open the door and stepped inside, a burly man in a black tuxedo stopped him in his tracks.

"Do you have a Gucci Card?" He questioned, Spinner shook his head, his long blonde locks shaking. The man frowned, "Well, you have to leave…" He pushed Spinner through the swinging door, back onto the sidewalk.

"Hey, hey!" Kiari shouted. She stepped through the doors and flashed her Gucci Card. The man smiled.

"Ms. Gray, welcome back! These friends of yours?" He asked. Kiari nodded.

"Thank you, Jack, nice to see you again." Kaori said. Manny, Spinner, Craig, and Jimmy cautiously slid passed the muscular man. Craig grabbed Kaori's hand, he smiled.

"Last night was great…" Craig said, referring to the night before. Kaori smiled.

"Yeah, it was." She whispered picking up a pair of twelve-hundred dollar snakeskin stiletto boots. She kissed them and held them close.

"Wow, I wish I had enough money for this stuff…" Manny said to Kiari. Kiari smiled, she pulled out her VISA from her Chanel clutch bag and said, "Don't worry. Pick out what you want."

Spinner pulled Craig away from Kaori, "Craiggers, what happened with you and Kaori last night?" Craig smiled.

"Well…we just had…you know…" Spinner smiled and began to clap his hands and whooping loudly. The woman behind the counter put her finger to her lips. Spin nodded and stopped.

"But, what if Manny finds out? Didn't she want to lose it with you?" Jimmy asked, coming over to his friends.

"Manny knows that we can't be together, but what'll be worst is…if 'Ash finds out." Craig replied. "I think that Manny wants you anyway, Jimmy." Jimmy laughed then glanced over his shoulder, Manny was staring at him. She smiled and picked up a two-hundred dollar purse.

"Maybe…but what about Hazel?" Jimmy said.

"Paige and Hazel are so controlling, I can't stand them, they want us to be with them all of the time!" Spinner said, trying on some sunglasses. "So maybe we can get new girlfriends…" He glanced over to Manny and Kiari.

It was Monday and Degrassi was getting ready for the school talent show next Monday. The school was also buzzing with rumors about Manny, Kaori, Kiari, and the Boys' trip to New York.

"Sign-up sheets for the show are in the main office, you must sign up before Thursday. There will be practices on Thursday, Friday, and Monday after school. The Talent Show will be held on Tuesday from ten to one o'clock. See you there, and this is Liberty van Zandt, signing off."

Kaori giggled as she heard her fellow ninth grader do the morning announcements. Liberty was such a nerd.

"Girls, I think we should try out for the Talent Show." Kaori said to Kiari and Manny as they left homeroom.

"And go up against The Sex Kittens, please." Manny said, as she saw Paige, Ashley, and Hazel approaching them.

"Hey, sluts." Paige said. Kaori smirked.

"What's up I.N.O.L.S.?" Kaori questioned. Paige cocked her head to the side.

"Excuse me?" Kiari giggled.

"In Need Of Lipo-Suction, you shouldn't wear tube tops with a tummy like that…" Kiari said, pointing to Paige's stomach. Paige wasn't fat, but she didn't have a six pack either. Paige scoffed put her sunglasses onto her eyes.

"Where'd you get those, a flea market?" Manny asked, pointing to Paige's glasses.

"Why, 'hon, it's not like you wear designer clothes…" Hazel said in defense of her best friend. Manny smiled.

"This, is actually Gucci, that's Gucci on Fifth Avenue…" Manny exclaimed pointing to her yellow silk camisole and her designer low ride jeans. "This whole outfit probably costs more than your house, and these shoes," Manny lifted up her jeans and showed Paige her stiletto boots. "Probably cost more than what your parents spend monthly on groceries."

By now a whole crowd gathered around the quarreling girls. The bell for third period had long run and even the teachers, wrapped up in the argument, sneakily watched from their classroom doors.

"So, how was your weekend with our boyfriends?" Paige screamed. At that very moment, Marco, Dylan, Spinner, Jimmy, Craig, and Sean arrived on the scene. Even Emma, J.T., Toby, and Liberty showed up.

"Well, one word would describe it perfectly, 'hot'." Kaori joked, she snapped her fingers and she, Kiari, and Manny formed a triangle formation. With Kaori in the front, they began to walk off. They pushed pass the endless crowds of teens.

"By the way, can't wait to beat you in the Talent Show!" Kaori said, winking. The guys watched as the mean girls strutted off, their hips shaking in their designer jeans, and their matching silk camisoles shimmering with every step.

"We're going to get them…get them good…" Paige whispered. She grabbed Spinner's wrist and dragged him off through the crowd.

The end of part twosey!! I love this story and trust me…it'll get better and better…I think I'll even make a surprise ending! You probably won't even know how it'll end…R&R please!


	3. Talent Show Reluctance

****

I'm baaaack! Did I scare you? You thought I was dead, huh? NOPE! It's time for MORE DEGRASSI!!! ;;;

Where She Belongs

Degrassi: The Next Generation

Part Three: Talent Show Reluctance

By: KaoriNeko

Kaori picked up her pink guitar while Kiari climbed behind her pink drum set.

"Manny, do you play any instruments…like the bass?" Kaori asked, handing Manny the pink bass. They were in Kaori and Kiari's luxurious garage. It was like an apartment! Manny stood there in awe.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I went to music camp a while ago, I can play anything." Manny threw the strap over her head and onto her shoulder. She strummed a few chords, she sounded perfect.

"We need a name…" Kiari said, fiddling with her cymbals. Manny and Kaori shrugged.

"It has to be 'Pink' something, I mean look at our instruments." Manny said, pointing out the bright instruments.

"Yeah, we bought them that way purposely!" Kaori giggled. "Oh, how about Pink Panther!"

"Wasn't that a movie in, like, the '80's?"Manny said laughing. "I have one, how about Pink Tramps?"

Kiari burst out laughing behind her drum set, banging her head against the drums. "That one is too obvious, how about…Pink Poison?" Manny and Kaori clapped.

"Finally, a name for our band." Kaori playfully bowed towards Kiari. Suddenly the door to the garage swung up, Craig, Jimmy, and Spinner stood smiling.

"Hello boys, wouldn't you girlfriends be mad if they saw you here?" Manny said, the boys walked in and looked at their setup.

"So, you girls signing up for the Talent Show?" Spinner asked.

"Obviously…" Kiari said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jimmy leaned in to give Manny a kiss on the lips but Manny gave him a kiss on the cheek instead. She hoped Jimmy didn't think she liked him, he was just her friend. Craig kissed Kaori fully on the lips.

"Can we hear one of your songs…what's your band's name," he asked.

"Pink Poison." she replied. He smiled his mega-watt smile once again.

"Can we hear on of Pink Poison's songs?" She nodded. Kiari began pounding her drums. She slapped her sticks on the drums, doing her drum solo at the beginning of their song, 'Unnoticed'.

Ashley rang Paige's doorbell, the door swung open revealing Hazel and Paige. Ashley proceeded in and followed the three girls to Paige's bedroom.

"Girls, I wrote a new song." Ashley said as they walked into Paige's room. On the left wall was a small makeshift stage with a guitar, microphone, and keyboard.

"My dad set that up, I think it's sturdy," Paige said, not realizing Ashley's statement. Suddenly she perked up. "I bet you have a new song for us like you always do!" Hazel giggled while Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Here, your sheet music," Ashley said, handing the paper to the two girls. They climbed onto the stage and got behind their respective instruments. Paige began to strum her guitar while Hazel tapped the keys on the keyboard. After the little practice, Hazel and Paige were ready to go.

"So, what's the song called?" Hazel questioned, Ashley turned around and smiled.

"It's called 'Girl on the Side'…"

The three stunning girls strutted down the hallways, most girls stared at them in disgust, fear, or obsession. Kaori opened the door to the main office and waved to Ms. Jenkins, the secretary.

"Um, Lola, do you have the sign-up sheet?" Kaori said calling the secretary by her first name. Lola nodded while chewing a wad of gum. She grabbed a clipboard and handed it to Kaori.

"Sign under 'Song Solo', if you are singing alone, sign under 'Solo act' if you are doing something alone, sign under 'Multiple Act' if your doing something with two or more people, and sign under 'Bands' so we can enter you in the Battle of the Bands." Manny smiled her cute dimpled smile.

"Battle of the Bands?" Lola nodded.

"This'll be really fun…" Kiari said rubbing her hands together deviously, mocking the cartoon villains of the 1920's.

Today the trio had on retro satin 'Members Only' jackets from the 80's and low-ride designer jeans with their names bejeweled in rhinestones on the left side.

"Craig and the guys loved our song last night, I think we'll do well." Kaori said confidently, they entered Kwan's homeroom class and sat in their usual seats in the back of the room. Two boys dressed in gangsta clothes and a girl dressed in all black sat in the back also. The girls never noticed them before.

"Hey cuties…" the black guy said, slapping Kiari on the butt. Kiari stood up abruptly, she raised her fist to the sky.

"Back off before I rearrange your face…" The boy giggled.

"Hey, guys, stop," A voice said, it was deep and sexy. The three girls looked up and saw Sean coming to sit down. "Hey, I'm Sean." He sat down on Kaori's right side, Manny who was sitting in front of Kaori turned around to watch the scene. Kiari, who was sitting in back of her, craned her neck so her chin was resting on Kaori's shoulder.

"I-I'm Kaori…" Kaori said at a loss for words. Craig entered homeroom when he saw Kaori chatting with Sean, she was blushing and he was smiling brightly. _Oh God No! _Craig thought. He began to walk quickly towards Kaori but Mrs. Kwan came in and ordered the class to be seated. Reluctantly, Craig sat down at the nearest desk, a desk nine chairs away from Kaori and Sean's interesting conversation.

"So, you girl's sign up yet?" Craig asked, as he and the three girls walked out of Armstrong's algebra class.

"Yeah, did you hear, there's a Battle of the Bands." Manny said to her ex. Craig didn't look surprised like the girls hoped.

"Yeah, I know…"

"How do you know when they only released that to people who were signing up?" Kiari questioned. Craig smiled innocently and tried to get out of answering.

"So, girls, I loved your song! It was grea-"

"Don't change the subject! How do you know?" Kiari asked again, more aggressively this time.

"Well, actually Spin, Marco, Jimmy, and I have a band, we've signed up too…" Kaori stopped dead in her tracks.

"You mean to tell me that you are going up against us? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I didn't think it mattered…"

"Hell yeah it matters! How am I supposed to enter a competition and compete against my boyfriend?" Craig smiled at the word 'boyfriend'.

"It's okay, really, we can just compete. Whoever wins, wins…"

"No, it's not okay, I'm not one of those kinds of girls who competes with her man. I like my boyfriend to be on the sidelines cheering me on! And if you don't then we're dropping out!" Kaori screamed. Kiari and Manny looked surprised, they'd drop out because of that?

"No, don't drop out!" Craig said. "You girls are really good, me and the guys just enter for fun. We never won once!" Kaori giggled.

"You suck that bad, eh?" Craig nodded, he got down on his knees in front of Kaori.

"Please will you stay in the competition?" Kaori smiled.

"Sure, whatever…"

Like? R&R please, it might take me a while to respond because my DSL crap isn't set up yet, but I'll respond to your mail as soon as possible, so please review! I wanna thank swizzbeatz, kaithehotty, Bmiboilollipop for their great reviews for the first two parts! Kaori loves ya!!


	4. Brawl in the Auditorium

****

Here is part four for ya! I can sum up this chapter in one word, "Meeeeow!" ;;;; Oh, and did Liberty wear the thing she wears at my talent show to the talent show on 'Degrassi'? Oh, and I didn't know if Craig's Band had a name or not…

Where She Belongs

Degrassi: The Next Generation

Part Four: Brawl in the Auditorium

By: KaoriNeko

"So, it looks like you girls signed up, eh?" Paige said, she was actually talking to herself in her compact's mirror.

"Paige, you okay?" Dylan asked as they turned onto Degrassi street and moved nearer and nearer to the large school.

"Yeah, just practicing for the bitch who's waiting for me at school…" Dylan smiled as the car stopped in front of Degrassi Community School. Paige opened the door and hopped out while Dylan pulled the keys from the ignition.

"Hazel!" Paige called out to her Muslim friend who was waiting for her on the steps.

"Hey, 'hon!" Hazel said running up and kissing in the air by each of Paige's cheeks, she did the same to Dylan.

"So, is 'Ash here, I hope she isn't sick or anything, 'cause we need to kick these girl's asses…" Paige said. Suddenly Ashley ran up in a black t-shirt and a pair of vintage wash jeans. It looks like Ashley is turning back into her old self…

"Hey," Ashley said running up and hugging the girls and Dylan.

"Someone seems perky today…" Paige said.

"Well I just set up the best plan! We are going to get those sluts good! Everything's set up in the auditorium." Hazel raised a black eyebrow suspiciously.

"How, the school just opened…"

"Thank my good friend Janitor Joe…" Ashley waved to the hunchback janitor who was smiling atop the steps.

"Creepy, much…" Paige said.

"So, you guys actually signed up for cheerleading?" Manny asked her new friends as they walked to third period Math together.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, when do they meet anyway?" Kaori asked, re-adjusting the strap on her Samantha Thavasa signature bag.

"Um, we meet on Tuesdays, but since the Talent Show is today, we'll meet on Wednesday." Manny responded, the three teens entered Mr. Armstrong's class.

"Oh, sorry we're late." Kiari said, looking at her diamond Cartier watch. Mr. Armstrong mumbled something inaudible and directed the girls to their seats. They took their now usual seats in the back row, Manny on Kaori's right, and Kiari on Kaori's left.

Suddenly, Kaori began blushing.

"What's wrong?" Kiari said noticing her sister's tomato red cheeks.

"There he is…" She said, covering her face with her Marc Jacobs trench coat. Manny's dark eyes instantly shot to the door, Sean Cameron had entered wearing nothing but a jeans and sneakers.

"Mr. Cameron, shirts are a part of Degrassi's dress code you know." Sean laughed.

"Oh, I have one, I just forgot to put it back on after basketball." He turned around and winked at Kaori. Kaori giggled, she could've sworn that when he winked his biceps flexed.

"What's wrong with you, don't you like Craig?" Kiari questioned her twin.

"Well, Craig was…great, but…I need a badass."

"Hey, Kiari!" Spinner called out to the girl in front of him in the library. The librarian shushed him and continued flipping through a magazine which was obviously a porno.

"Hey…" Kiari whispered, picking up her books and walking over to Spinner. She sat down next to him and daintily crossed her long, slender legs.

"Well, I was wondering," Spinner said, blushing while he put his hand on Kiari's black stocking covered leg.

"Spin, I can't date you, you have a girlfriend…" Suddenly, Paige walked out from behind a bookcase, her eyes quickly fell upon Spinner talking to Kiari.

"Kaori! Stay away from my man!" She screamed, mistaking Kiari for her sister. Paige stormed over to the table, her blonde tresses fanning out over her shoulders. She grabbed Kiari by the shoulder and pulled her up.

"You wait until the Talent Show…we've got something _sticky _planned for you," Paige growled. She grabbed Spinner by the hand and dragged him away. "LET'S GO!" Spinner smiled and blew a kiss to Kiari as he was dragged off. Kiari rolled her eyes and giggled, he can be so dumb…but cute.

"Degrassi! Welcome to the 2004 Talent Show! I am Mr. Raditch your principal and here's your host, Liberty Van Zandt." Mr. Raditch said. Liberty, like a geek, came out in a tuxedo leotard and a top hat.

"Welcome! Now it is time for our first act," Liberty said through boos and guffaws of laughter. "Here is Rain Miller doing a ballet number." After all the Solo Acts, Song Solos, and Multiple Acts…then finally it was the Battle of the Bands.

"Here is our first act…still with no name, Craig, Jimmy, Marco, and Spinner!!" Liberty called out. The four boys walked out and stepped in back of their respective instruments.

"One, two, three, four…" Spinner said dryly, knowing that they had no chance of winning. The boys rocked hard, but the crowd didn't seem to respond that much. Defeated again, Craig and his band walked off stage.

"It's okay!" Kaori said to Craig as they met backstage. Kaori blushed, she always blushed when she lied, but he didn't have to know that!

"Now, it's time for the Sex Kittens!!" Liberty called out with reluctance, she hated saying 'Sex', it wasn't her kind of word, she liked words like 'Molecules' or 'Inhibition'.

The three girls walked onto center stage, each on of them wearing a white leather cat suit and white cat ear headbands. Paige began strumming her guitar and Hazel slowly played on her keyboard.

"_I thought you loved me, I thought your words were true_," Ashley sang out. Craig growled backstage, she was singing another song about him. "_Seems you lied to me, but now I'm coming back at you! Who ever knew that you had so much game, because to me your hair looks pretty lame! I thought you promised forever, now we're not together! I found out that, you had a girl on the side. Not to mention that she was, a year younger than us! You're a nasty, slutty, dirty, bitch on the side, I hope you had a nice ride_." The crowd went nuts, they were screaming and cheering.

Liberty checked her 'Clap-o-Meter', they were in the bright orange section, so close to the red section which meant they were the best. She giggled when she remembered that Craig and his band only got into the yellow section meaning, ugh! Two thumbs down!!

"And now, it's time for Pink Poison!!" Kaori, Kiari, and Manny walked onto stage. They all wore Fendi leather skirts, pink trucker hats with black hearts on them, and leather stiletto ankle boots. Manny's top was a pink baby tee, a leather vest, and around her waist was a large pink, speckled belt. Kiari had on a black leather corset, and on the bottom of her skirts was a pink ribbon. Kaori's top was a pink t-shirt which went up to her neck and a leather camisole-thingy, (OO;) and for a belt she had a long pink bandanna tied around her waist.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!!" Kiari screamed banging on her drums.

"_You're here, standing at my door, while I'm layin' here, bleedin' on the floor. I want you, you don't seen to care. I scream out, but you don't seem hear_," The crowd was going crazy. Kaori's voice was soo cool, it was very Ashlee Simpson-like. And the sound was great, the beat was a very catchy pop rock tune. "_Why can't you see what I got, why don't you give me a shot? Oh, don't you know, don't pay attention to me then I might just let go. I'll go crazy, I need you baby, right here next to me! By my side…but you don't seem to see…Ignore me._"

The crowd roared as the band finished. But something bad was about to go down.

"Your cue is when they take a bow…" Paige whispered into her cell phone backstage. Ashley and Hazel were up in the rafters, waiting for their cue so they can spill caramel all over Pink Poison. Meanwhile, Liberty looked at her Clap-o-Meter, Pink Poison were the obvious winners, they almost broke the scale!

"These are your winners! Pink Poison!!" Liberty shouted, she handed each of the girls a golden trophy. They smiled and waved and then…bowed. This happened so quickly, no one even noticed it at first. Liberty blinked for one second and opened her eyes, there was Pink Poison, covered in sticky caramel.

Kaori and the girls growled. Instinctively, Kaori looked up and saw Ashley and Hazel scrambling to get back on the stage for Liberty had called for all the acts. When the Sex Kittens walked on stage, Paige pointed at Kaori and began to laugh.

"ONORE!!" Kaori said, cussing in Japanese. She pounced on Paige and punched her in her jaw, Paige pushed Kaori off of her and they glared at each other.

"I know you did this!" Paige just smiled.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't…" Kaori narrowed her eyes and charged towards Paige, she rammed into her and they both fell off stage, rolling around in the aisles.

Suddenly the girls felt themselves being ripped away from each other. Kaori looked up into the menacing eyes of Mr. Raditch.

AAAH!! Cliffhanger!!! What's gonna happen? You'll just have to wait!!


	5. Rivals

Kaori, the Ice Queen Cometh!! I'm back! If you hadn't noticed yet, this story is really about Manny and how she finally found a place where she can fit in…Oo; BTW, the kiddos got back from NYC on Monday, the Talent Show was on the Monday after, and so the action in this one takes place mostly on a Thursday (read and find out about what I'm talking about!!).

Where She Belongs

Degrassi: The Next Generation

Part Five: Rivals

By: KaoriNeko

"You girls are an embarrassment to our fine institution here, I'm afraid I'll have to give you both two weeks detention." Mr. Raditch said to Kaori and Paige. He and Mr. Armstrong had dragged them (literally) to his office.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Raditch, I don't usually do stuff like this," Kaori said, standing up from her chair. Paige watched as Kaori's face scrunched up, in an effort to make herself cry. "It's just that Paige has been tormenting me ever since I've come here. She thinks I'm after her boyfriend!" Kaori whined as tears fell down her cheek.

"Great acting…" Paige mumbled.

"Another week's detention," Mr. Raditch shouted to Paige. "Ms. Michalchuck, you may leave, Ms. Gray, may I speak with you privately?" Paige stood up and sulked out of the room, while Kaori sat down.

"What do you want to speak to me about, sir?" Kaori questioned.

"First, take this," Mr. Raditch said, handing her a wet towel. "Try to get some of that caramel off."

"Thanks." Kaori said, taking to towel.

"Well, I have quickly decided, after your statement about Ms. Michalchuck, that I want you two to understand each other more,"

"What do you mean?" Kaori asked alarmingly, as she wiped off some of the sticky substance.

"Well, I think it'd be nice for you to join the Spirit Squad, I'm actually making you Co-Captain, maybe your sister wants to join too."

"Is this mandatory?" Kaori asked.

"Absolutely…" Mr. Raditch replied bluntly. "Be in the gym every Thursday after school, and remember to have fun."

"Yeah, fun…" Kaori said, exiting the office.

Get closer to Paige Michalchuck? How much closer can these two get?

"So, what are you doing after school?" Kiari asked Manny and Kaori. They were making their way to last period which happened to be Science. Today they all had on a pair of Seven jeans, Gucci stilettos, and Juicy Couture wife beaters, which all read: "If I Only Had A Brain", with a little dancing scarecrow next to it.

"I have Spirit Squad…" Kaori grumbled.

"I'm on the Squad!" Manny laughed.

"Really? Mr. Raditch signed me up in an effort to get closer to Paige, so things like the Caramel Incident don't happen again. And guess what, I have to be the Co-Captain, which means working with Paige…"

"I thought Hazel was the Co-Captain?" Kiari said, turning the corner.

"I guess Raditch relieved her from her duties…" Manny said.

"This is gonna be so fun, I better get my pom-poms ready!!" Kaori said sarcastically as they walked into class.

The last bell of the day rang and the kids rushed out of their classrooms to their lockers, preparing to go home. But Kaori, had to stay behind…for Spirit Squad.

"Hey, have you seen Manny? She's supposed to meet me at my locker." Kaori asked her twin.

"No, I haven't seen her," Kiari said.

"Why aren't you leaving now?" Kaori asked, as she and her sister began searching the crowded halls for Manuela.

"I'm staying after with you! For Spirit Squad."

"THANK GOD!! I need all the support I can get," Kaori shouted. "Oh, there she is!! Manny!"

"Oh, hey, I was looking for you," Manny said, running up to them. "Are you ready to face the wrath of Paige, codename: Satan?"

"I think I'm ready, as long as I shake my pom-poms and my cute little ass, I think I'll have the whole school in the palm of my hands." Kaori said, tying her hazel, blonde highlighted hair into a high ponytail. Kiari did the same as they entered the Gym.

"Five, six, seven, ei-" Paige shouted, but stopped when she saw the trio enter the gym. "So nice of you to join us, Manny and Kiari, and of course, our new Co-Captain…"

"Me, the ever so wonderful, Kaori." Kaori said smiling, and jumping in front of Paige. "I know you guys have been learning a routine for a long time, but I want you to forget about that. I have a new, sexier one. And I even have sexier uniform designs, the new uniforms are being made my Stella McCartney as we speak, so they should be in by next week, trust me, they'll be the hottest thing ever. Kiari, cue the music."

Kiari nodded and turned on the small boom box which always sat near the training mats. Destiny's Child's song, 'Lose My Breath' blasted and Kaori began going over the routine. Paige was about to say something but when she saw Mr. Raditch enter, she tried her best to follow the sexy routine.

"How did Kaori come up with this all so quick?" Manny whispered to Kiari as she 'dropped it like it's hot'.

"When Kaori doesn't like something, she oddly enough becomes more determined to do it. Like right now, she wants to conquer Paige."

After about three hours of practice, the girls got the routine down. "Perfect, wonderful!!" Kaori shouted. "Okay girls, hit the showers, next Thursday we'll bring the new outfits." The Squad ran into the locker room and Paige and Kaori trailed behind.

"So, what do you think of my new routine?" Kaori teased.

"I think it's idiotic because we have a competition against Bardell coming up in two weeks!" Paige shouted. "It's dumb changing the whole routine!"

"Don't you see the girls can do it? You treat them like children, that's why you always lost against Bardell, or maybe it's because of Dean?"

Paige stopped in her tracks. She looked at Manny and Hazel, both of whom knew what happened with Dean, "How the hell do you know about him?"

Kaori winked and raised her index finger to her lips. "Shhh! It's a secret!"

The next week the Spirit Squad was pumped up, they couldn't wait to see their new uniforms!

"Okay, the shipments are here!!" Kaori said, entering the gym with Manny and Kiari behind her. Behind them were sweaty and shirtless Craig and Sean carrying two boxes.

"We didn't know which outfits to choose, this one…" Manny said, pointing to Craig. He pulled out a cute yellow micro-mini-skirt, with cute little yellow feathers dangling on the end and a blue halter top with a plunging neckline.

"Or this one?" Kiari said pointing to Sean. Sean pulled out a blue mini skirt with a cougar on the ass, then he pulled out a yellow bikini top and a yellow mesh long sleeved shirt, covered in sparkles.

"THE SECOND ONE!!" The whole squad shouted. Paige slanted her eyes and stormed over to Kaori.

"You're making sluts out of my Squad!"

"Paige, don't be jealous just because you wanted to do it, but I was the only one who had the guts to." Kaori said, staring into Paige's raging eyes.

"You can't speak to me like that, I'm the captain!"

"I'm sorry, that's captain, Raditch saw my potential yesterday and decided to promote me, sorry co-captain!" Kaori smiled brightly and ran over to Manny and Kiari to help pass out the new uniforms.

"She has got to go…" Paige grumbled and went to help distribute the outfits.

Whoo! I know it took a looooooooooooooooooong time to update but Jr. High is kinda crazy! Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can, but don't expect me to do it in one day! And plus, I have a surprise for the next part, so please, please look out for it! And R & R!!! OH! And the new chapter for my 'Charmed' fanfic will be out soon! So look out for it!


End file.
